When Bad Goes to Worse
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: The Quest clan is used to it's more than fair share of psychopaths after them-- Benton's fame, Race's past, and Hadji's future-- but what if someone came after the Quest team... not to get their attention- but the attention of someone who isn't alive?


Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest nor his likenesses, I do have proprietorship of the characters Venus and TK, as well as the villains and all things there-of, I do not own Fight Club nor it's intellectual works which are that of Chuck Palahniuk, Again I make no profits from this, this is a fan-fiction based solely on entertaining people and for the rest of the disclaimer-y stuff- I've been disclaimed. Nods Hope you like it!

When Bad Goes to Worse:

by Vanessa S. Quest

Dusk began settling in over the Palm Keys, Jonny and his close friend from school, TK, stood in the parlor to the Quests' second residence.

"I can not believe your dad is going to let us STAY on a private island for a week without any parental supervision or anything!"

Jonny laughed. "TK, we're on a private island with the military having a small base ON said private island, there is no real way for us to get off the island except for emergencies and dad can monitor us... there's parental supervision." Jonny laughed again, "Think Big-Brother except you don't really see where the cameras are supposed to be."

TK blinked. "Well you must have had a secure childhood." Jonny gave TK the finger and tossed him a bag of chips.

"Anyways, I'll give you a tour around the house, we'll grab dinner, I'll show you the grounds and then we can do some midnight diving in the coves. Sound good?"

"Sounds way good." TK's brown hair bobbed up and down as he bounced giddy with laughter.

TK picked up his two over-filled heavy-duty suitcases while Jonny slung one of his two duffle bags over his left shoulder and held the second in his right hand.

"Why do you always bring so much crap TK?"

The brunette rubbed his eye. "You just try talking to anyone from Maine with the words: 'the Quests' and 'trip with' in the same sentence and they will ALL start listing survival supplies regardless of season or location and will insist you take them. Did you know my grandma bought me a dental vest because she thought you'd get me exposed to radioactive isotopes? Did you even know my grandma knew what those were, because I didn't!"

"Okay, okay so we have a reputation you still could have ditched the stuff at our house."

"Yeah right, except my mom told me she was going to call your dad to check to make sure I didn't forget anything or need anything else."

"Damn. She is thorough."

TK nodded, "The let-downs of being the only child. They focus all their attentions on me surviving to procreate." He sighed.

Jonny shot him a scowl, "I'm aware of the parental instinct to protect one's child in hopes of having them reach that level of maturation."

TK blinked, "What the hell did that mean?"

He rubbed his hair messing the blond locks, "Sorry, too much time with the brain-squad. Well, elite guard since I was 8- after... you know... mom... and well, to put it mildly I was the 'only child' until I was 9."

"Yeah... it really sucks to be you, the two hottest blonds in town and you're related."

Jonny laughed, "I'm still the hottest blond chick." Running his fingers through his hair he struck a classic bishounen pose and was awarded by TK's wolf-whistle.

The two halted outside of a large doorframe, "This room is dad's old lab. This is the fall-out shelter if there's a hurricane, the phone and emergency supplies are in here but for the most part it's off limits."

"The hurricane shelter being...?"

"Alright, see that crease in the floor boards over there?" TK nodded, "If you lift that up you'll see a storage room; also within that storage room is a pathway that leads outside to the one of the coves, it's kind of a secret passage way... and by kind of I mean it IS a secret passage way... built by pirates." His eyes flickered, "It actually saved my dad and my life once."

"Cooooool... are you lying?"

Jonny looked up and down at TK then proceeded to blink at him daftly. "TK... you do realize that I don't have to bullshit to impress you, right? That my BODYGUARD in my DAD'S PRIVATE JET flew you to a private ISLAND to stay for a week."

TK nodded. "Point. But still... are you? Were there really?"

"YES there is a pathway in the storage room that pirates once used to transport treasure dammit!" Jonny sighed exasperated and proceeded to leave the lab towards the next few rooms. TK hurried to follow behind.

"Okay, now pay attention..." Jonny pointed left, left, right, left, right, right. "Kitchen, dining room, bathroom, living room, Race's old room- AKA your room, my room." He stopped in front of one door at the end of the hall.

"What's in here?"

"This... concludes the tour. For behind that door... are terrors... terrors beyond that of what your mind can comprehend."

"W... what's behind the door?"

Jonny smirked but hid it quickly into one of feigned shock, "I dare not look, my first dog Mosquito was lost within it's bounds... presumably eaten... some of the military men went inside and went insane upon return, others didn't return. Are you brave enough to look...?" He pushed himself into TK's back.

"This isn't funny Jonny, stop it..." TK's voice shook. "I... I... there's nothing there is there... you're just lying... right?" His voice cracked. Jonny's hand surrounded TK's and had TK's hand take the knob, twisting it. "No... no..." He clenched his eyes and turned away. "Jonny oh god I'm too young to die!"

Jonny cackled, "So does that mean you don't want to go scuba diving tonight? It's a closet genius."

TK opened his eyes and let go of Jonny's chest, then immediately grabbed it again. "Uncool, Jonny very uncool. Just remember payback's a bitch to cash in regardless of how much money you have."

Jonny gave TK a dirty look, "Are you coming or not, Madam." TK returned the dirty look but quickly snatched a suit for himself and smirked.

"This is going to be so cool!"

At the foot of the beach Jonny looked back to TK, "Okay first I should ask you to sign this disclaimer saying if our security system gets you it's your own fault..."

TK glared at the blond.

"Kidding, kidding... damn you're testy today. Now, have you ever done this before or should I run through the basics?"

"I think I know how to scuba dive. I've seen the movies and know YOU..." He winked, "Besides, we did this at your birthday party two years ago, remember...?"

Jonny gave him a strange look.

"Right, right, the concussion from said birthday party... yeah, I remember the hand signs, how to work the tank, and the light and monitor on the watch as well as the light on the goggles. The flippers... hate me... and I'm already in my swimming trunks. Don't come straight up, make sure your tubes aren't blocked, worse comes to worst, you'll be right by my side, right?"

Jonny nodded, "Right. Ready then?"

"Yup. How long do we have in these dinosaurs?"

"...4 hours." Jonny smirked, "You'll probably get tired after 2... but if not we can stay down there for the full time."

"Cool... then dinner...?"

"Yup, and then we crash." Jonny waded into the water until waist deep then sat forward and swam towards a system of reefs.

TK mimicked, choosing to swim along towards the left side. Upon reaching the reef, Jonny dove under another two feet and swam along it, watching the fish swim past. As TK reached the reef he chose to hover above it, finding a colorful school of fish swimming slowly above them. Watching the marine-life as Jonny disappeared further down the horizon TK slowly drifted away from his guide.

"TK, do you want to explore some underwater caverns?"

The brunette turned towards the direction of sound from his earpiece, "Jonny! Where are you?" Jonny shot his eyes wide.

"...What do you mean... damn it... TK you didn't follow me did you..." He sighed, "Alright look around, what do you see?"

The brunette watched an air bubble travel up, his eyes followed, "Alright... I'm facing the reef, and the moon's on my back."

Jonny nodded, "Okay, good, you're still inside the reef. Describe the reef that you see, are you close to it or far away is it thick or thin, are there a lot of fish around it or not?"

"I can barely see it, it's the last thing in my line of vision. What's the visibility of the water?"

"TK, do you see anything else... Look around."

He turned to see, "To my right there's some caves... to my left there's some debris... and behind me... JONNY DON'T DO THAT TO ME YOU PRICK!"

Jonny smirked as he swam tandem to TK. "Serves you right for getting lost." He winked then pointed, "Come on, I'll show you something awesome. Ever hear of glow worms?"

TK gasped, "I'm still trying to catch my breath, jack ass."

The blond raised an eyebrow then looked at his watch, "We have about an hour left, are you tired?" TK shook his head. "You sure you want to continue? We'll be cutting it close..."

"So? All I have to say is this had BETTER be cool!"

Jonny kicked in front of TK as if splashing the submerged teen.

Upon reaching the cave Jonny checked his gauge, "Okay, TK... you know the rules go ladies first, but it is my house so I guess I should let my guests in before me..." Jonny winked as TK cackled. "Make sure you PAY ATTENTION though."

TK nodded.

"Swim straight, keep your left hand on the rope and just pull yourself down until your right hand feels a floor, pick up the other rope and use your right hand to guide you, your left hand will feel a slimy wall, just walk your hands up that and then you'll be there. It has an air pocket, but I wouldn't breath it, and I'm prone to bouts of stupidity. I'll stay above surface, if you have any problems, radio me, I'll pull you out. Once you're gone, I'll go in and then we'll head back, cool?"

"Cool... very, very cool." TK nodded. Jonny extended his hand.

"Try to keep your stay in the cave to half an hour, it'll probably take you ten minutes each way with the ropes though."

A boat pulled up on the opposite side of the reef, two men in reflective full-body wetsuits slid into the water making their way towards the last radio transmission.

"Wow Jonny you were right this is amazing! It's like a galaxy inside a box!"

Jonny smirked, "Okay TK, it's been 40 minutes, we don't have much air left... you need to leave the cave and I'd still like to take a peak."

"Okay, okay, I'll be right out."

TK surfaced beside Jonny his stomach gurgling. "Man I'm famished." He smiled sheepishly. "Who knew four hours of swimming would make someone HUNGRY."

Jonny gave him a dirty look, "Yuh huh, okay, why don't you start back, I'll catch up in a few, I just want to peek in here."

He nodded, "Sure thing man, so what's the game plan for dinner... order in pizza...?"

Jonny shook his head, "Pizza boys don't tend to have the salary for helicopter fuel, nope, try barbeque." Jonny bobbed down the first bit of rope and swam up the second's length, reaching the cavern within seven minutes. He panted facing the water, smirking as he saw the reflection of the worms to the surface of the water. "Beautiful..."

"I can't believe your dad let us come here... did he even say why, or did you ask if you could go?"

The blond turned his head to face up and look, "To tell you the truth, he said he thought it'd be good for me to get away for a few... your guess is as good as mine, stark raving psychos coming after us... to gut us in our sleep-- or dad just thinks I need some me time to affirm my individuality and keep a grasp of my independent self between all the new entries to the family..."

"I hate you so much Jonny." TK joked, "Anyways... did Race... leave anything like harpoons lying around- you know, just in case of a random lizard man or shark attack?"

"Ha ha very funny, no. Nothing in your immediate reach anyways."

Jonny heard a soft splash.

"TK... where are you?"

"Half-way to the beach why?" Jonny gulped.

"Are you shitting me, because if you are you're pushing your air supply."

"Dude, I'm not even wearing my mask."

Jonny sighed a breath of relief. "That could explain it, I heard splashing." He inhaled, "Okay, I'm about to leave the cave, I have about 7 minutes left for air. I'll contact you once I reach surface."

"Cool. Jonny, if you reach surface on an even minute I'll cook dinner."

Jonny smirked, "Saying it took me seven minutes to get down there that's hardly fair... but you're on."

Just as the blond went back under the water a hand forced him back up and into a wall. Jonny let out a sharp hiss. The second hand to the set found the tube connecting Jonny's tank to his mask before pulling it off and pushing Jonny back under.

Slightly panicked Jonny moved his hand for his attacker's arm, catching sight to his monitor, "Oh no... shit shit shit! TK! TK SHIT! TK GET BACK TO THE HOUSE AND HIDE! Dude I'm not joking go go go shit shit shit shit shit!" Jonny began panting, hyperventilating. 'I lost half my air... I don't have enough to make it back if I tried... what am I going to do...'

As if in slow motion Jonny saw the hand that had just diminish half of his air supply reach for the remainder.

Jonny turned in the man's grasp to face him in doing so pushing his mask up along his cheek letting water spill in to his lip's level. He kneed the man squarely in the diaphragm causing his attacker's hand to fall, Jonny proceeded to swim through the cave's entrance as fast as he could, looking back every few moments to double-check to see if he was being followed.

"TK... TK can you hear me?" Jonny sputtered over the salt water, "TK... TK!"

"JONNY! Where are you? I'm on the beach and I swear to god this isn't funny, the closet was a little funny but THIS IS NOT FUNNY..."

"TK... I'm being chased... some guy just ripped out one of my hoses... I only have..." Jonny panted in air. "...have to calm down have to calm down... three minutes of air, I'm still on the straight-away..." Jonny began panting again, voice cracking, "Shit TK I'm going to drown ... I'm going to drown what am I going to do?!"

TK's eyes shrank back. "I... I'll call the coast guard and then come back for you..."

Jonny shook his head still paddling, "TK you can't... you don't have another air tank and even if you did it'd take too long..." Jonny's panting lightened, "I... I can see the ... the next set..."

"Man calm down you're scaring the crap out of me..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Jonny's breathing still heavy, "Okay... I'm... I'm about to ascend... and I have two minutes left... I made the other one in two... I might ...pant be able to heave do this one... it's shorter..."

Jonny smiled, "I see the moon... man I'm about to hit surface...!!!"

The entrance darkened as two bodies swam into the entrance in tandem. Jonny's pupils shrank back.

"No no no no! Shit shit shit shit shit! TK! SHIT! I'm trapped!" Jonny began panting labored again; he turned around, "Maybe inside the cavern..."

Jonny turned only to see his initial attacker. He let out a shrill scream, his voice cutting out as his air ran out. Jonny clawed at his mask, eyes shrinking back. He forced out with his fogger's breath, "Can't... breath..."

"JONNY! JONNY THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" TK grabbed his hairline. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap what am I supposed to do!" TK watched from the coastline, "Come on surface you bastard... don't you know that single, good blond chicks aren't supposed to die?! Come on man... surface..."

TK turned off his lights, he saw ripples from just over the reef, and what looked like two black dots slide onto a boat maybe? Well, obviously... and pull up a limp dot that something in the water pushed up, then the dot in the water slid in and started up the (definitely a motor boat) boat and drive away.

He blinked once, then twice.

"WHAT IN HELL HOW MANY TIMES CAN ONE BOY GET KIDNAPPED SERIOUSLY?!" TK smacked himself in the forehead. 'Reputation my ass... more like precedence.' He sighed, "Mom's going to ground me... And Race is going to ground me into Bandit's doggy kibble."

He trudged through the tunnel towards the phone to call the Quests.

"WHAT?!"

TK's eyes shrank back.

"I... I can't believe this..."

"I'm sorry... it's all I could do to..."

"You used me... YOU! I mean... pardon my French but holy shit you're Dr. Quest possibly the MOST benevolent, least manipulative person in the world and you basically sent me out to an island with Jonny because you thought danger wouldn't follow us there?!" TK rubbed his forehead. "Have you MET your son? Okay, so you sent your son ...whom trouble is apt to follow... to an over-glorified abandoned island he knew with a friend in hopes that he wouldn't get kidnapped... as per track record."

TK sighed. "Gee, and I wondered WHY my grandma had honed up on her nuclear vocabulary."

"I do apologize, adamantly, it wasn't so much as we knew there was a threat... we never know, there's just... always high chances, it's like precipitation." Benton nodded. Race smacked himself in the forehead.

"Comparing your son's chances for being target of conspiracy to rain, classy Benton. And you never became a poet, a shame to the industry."

"Well I did dabble, should I show you some later...?"

"NO, no, that won't be necessary, I'm sure it's too deep for me to comprehend." Race made his index finger form a clockwise circle beside his ear while libbing 'weird man.'

"I'll contact Korvin and Bennett, get as many people on this as possible, your last three projects have been tremendous to their fields, the set-backs that leaking that information would have... would be detrimental."

Dr. Quest nodded.

"So what should we do? Should I stay here, go home... what?"

"TK, you're free to stay here if you feel you're up to... the adventure again, Venus and Hadji are here, although Jessie is still with her mother- they're due in tomorrow."

"You're awfully calm right now Dr. Quest..."

He let out a slight scoff, "In this scenario, I'll probably look that way until I see him or hear or see whoever has him, then you'll see me more pissed off than you thought physically possible." TK nodded.

"Thanks. I... I'm glad you all trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

"WHAT?!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You weren't able to find them? But you were able to find the boy? ...At the Keys?" He nodded. "And you retrieved him, as per plan... good... good. You brought him here? Alright, I'll be right down. Is he conscious?"

"Yes sir, dazed but awake."

"Ideal. Is he tied down?"

"Yes sir, to a chair easy to be transported or bolted to the floor upon your discretion."

He marched down the darkened corridor of the complex to the equally dark holding area.

Upon reaching the holding area he stood beside Jonny. Jonny's eyes attempted to focus on his boots, the shine on them making it particularly hard to find dimension as his body wavered. Finally sick of waiting the man took in a deep breath.

"Jonathon Quest right?" His voice more nasal then his militant behavior would have warranted one to predict, he seemed to have a Massachusetts accent, no matter the voice, the vehement of 'Quest' was duly noted.

"...Y...ess..." Jonny's voice cracked out, still sore from screaming out his air supply.

He narrowed his eyes, "I never liked your father, he's a bastard I hear." He glanced at his nails as though his comments were nothing, "But I always held a fond spot for your mother, Rachel."

Jonny's eyes shrank back then turned into a glare, "...Low blow..."

"Now, if you'll so kindly tell us your new number- oh and keep in mind that if you try to be clever and have us dial a police station or anything of the sort we'll simply have to resort to... other means of negotiation with you, ones you may not be so willing to deal with."

One of the men put paper under Jonny's left hand as another man, holding Jonny's left wrist, put a pen into his grasp. "What do you want from my father?"

"Write the damned number."

The hand around Jonny's left wrist tightened to a point of severe discomfort as though a viper had latched around his prey.

He scribbled it out quickly.

"You know he won't help you!"

The man laughed, "Good, I never liked that good-for-nothing son of a bitch. Your mother on the other hand is better than that, and actually capable to help me. I hate doing this to her, but she'll understand."

Jonny's eyes shrank. "You..." He turned his eyes away, "I don't know how you knew my mom... but she'll never help you now!"

He struck Jonny across the cheek, "How dare you speak that way to me, you don't even know who I am. But your mother remembers, sure it's been six years, but she'd never turn her back to me."

He squinted his eyes closed. "You don't seem to understand. My mom's DEAD, you asshole!"

The man drew out a knife, "I have had enough of that tongue!" He backhanded Jonny, the edge of the knife catching the edge of Jonny's cheek causing a small cut.

He closed his eyes, "Why would I lie, you bastard! My mother died when I was 8 you mental fuck!"

The man slid the serrated blade into Jonny's shoulder as though it were butter, retracting it proved it otherwise. A second wound joined the shoulder two inches down and to the left. Jonny's eyes glazed over.

"Call your house, put me through to Rachel and if you pull any shit I'll kill you nice and slowly. I hate doing this to Rachel, but hell by your admission she's dead, and by my admission I think your dad's a bastard, so I have half a reason to kill you and half a reason not to care what happens to you for the sake of your mother."

"Who are you...?"

"Oh all of a sudden you've decided to ask my name? I'm Jeremiah. I went to school with your mother, then went down the military track... and have worked with your mom on a few projects. Currently I've hit a roadblock right up your mother's ally. I haven't been able to find her or any trace of your family, hence the drastic measure, our sources were monitoring your home, and then there you were."

"So Jeremiah, are you prone to stab recruits' children?"

"When they tell me the love of my life and ex-fiancée was murdered, apparently so, especially so if they were born to a bastard-thief like Benton Quest."

"One more question... Jeremiah isn't exactly a rare name, what's your last name so my folks can narrow the field."

"Her ex-fiancé should be all the narrowing your mom needs, but for your own personal knowledge it's Jeremiah Aufreig."

Jonny lowered his head. 'So tired... have to find out what he wants...' He sloped forward, 'where I am... get out of here... can't stay awa...ke...' and took the chair with him as he collided to the floor.

His sandbags for eyelids began to slowly blink open. 'Was it a nightmare... was it real... am I still there... is this still happening... is this really happening?'

He groaned inwardly, why is it that he even had to have one of these mantras? Let alone as well rehearsed as his was. After his mother died had been one thing, a pain that though unfair wasn't uncommon, and to have been kidnapped once with his family's finances... not unheard of... but the traumatic experiences in his life at times were just statistically and unfairly high. This time he let out his groan. His throat was still raspy from before.

"Awake hmm? Good, call your parents, it would be awkward if I got a hold of your father, wouldn't it now?"

Jonny choked back at the subtle threat and agreed, "At least give me the decency of talking to my folks in privacy..."

"We aren't leaving the room, but I'm above listening in on your conversation."

"Thank you." Jonny tried to smooth his voice, "While I have you on this string of kindness perchance can I get you to let me go... or untie me?"

He shook his head, "Sorry but no. Not until the contract is arranged."

"Then how about some water so they don't freak...? No offense, but the people in my household tend to be protective of me."

He looked at his nails turning his body towards one of the several guards in the room, "You, water cooler, now."

The guard nodded as he quickly paced to his goal.

"There is no reason to upset anyone more than need-be, so long as I get what I want that is, but your mother will understand."

Jonny swallowed back hard. "Are you going to untie one of my hands then? Or are one of your guards going to 'not listen' as they stand right next to me holding the phone to my ear."

"The latter."

Jonny sighed. "Fair enough..."

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Okay, Hadji answer the phone." Race instructed from the headset.

Hadji nodded. "Hello, Quest Residence."

"Jessie? Hey... perfect, Jessie, can you give mom the phone."

Hadji shot the phone a dirty look, "Are they listening in or are you on crack?"

"Yeah, I can wait."

Hadji nodded, he put it on speakerphone.

"Can they hear us Jonny?"

"Nope, no, so far they've been MORE than hostile..." Jonny halted abruptly, "Hospitable more than hospitable to me."  
  
Jonny noticeably sweat, the nervousness mounted in the other room as well.

Race spoke into the phone, "They want to talk with your mom kiddo?"

Jonny's voice cracked noticeably, "Yeah... yeah Jessie, is mom THERE, can they talk to mom...?"

Venus gave Race a look.

Jonny's breath caught in his throat.

Time seemed to slow where milliseconds turned into five-second gaps as Venus reached for the phone ripping it from the receiver and up to her ear.

"Sweetie, is that you?"

Jonny let out a gasp of air. "M...Mom... A Jeremiah Aufreig would like to speak to you very much."

Before the man could grab the phone from Jonny he muttered, "Mom he said you two were engaged... is that true?!" He was almost surprised at how easy it was for him to fall into an act that could turn lethal for him within a minute, but between all that was happening his emotions seemed to be willing to work this chance for survival.

"Rachel?"

"Jerry?"

Jeremiah smiled, "I knew you'd remember me, I don't know if you've been keeping an eye on my work, but... I need your help."

"Does this have something to do with the sonic blasting equipment? And my guess- its effects on marine life as well as divers in deep-sea environments?"

He nodded over the phone. "Sharp as ever I see."

"Well, where do you want to meet to discuss it then, Jerry?"

He smiled. "How about the diner?"

"Which one, college or grad school?" She looked at Dr. Quest, quickly writing down, 'did the food suck at the diners near your grad school?'

He nodded once.

"College right?"

Jerry smiled, "Of course, you know the other one made rats physically ill."

She tapped her lip, "I'll wear a white ribbon in my hair I've grown it out since we've last seen each other. I'll meet you at our regular table, so when do we meet, tomorrow morning or afternoon, how much time do you need to prepare?"

"By the afternoon would be most efficient. Where do you want your son dropped off once the plans are completed?"

Venus tapped her chin, "Is he hurt?"

He looked over Jonny, "Not severely, but with that pansy of a father those wounds could be lethal... but so could a paper-cut."

Venus let out a slight laugh, "That's a horrible thing to joke about, that's my angel." Venus's eyebrows creased as she kept her voice cheery, "...I'd say dropping him off at the hospital in the next town over might be best. Boston's horribly crowded. Jerry, which diner did you want to meet at?"

Dr. Quest began pulling up the 3D schematics of the Boston college, Venus wrote out '5 mile radius' using an electronic pin to elevate the diners to the college.

"Our favorite one, you remember their gyros? Oh they were amazing! You always loved their coffees not to mention their bagel selection."

Venus scribed down, 'Greek'.

Dr. Quest pulled up two. Venus looked at the Zagat's review, "I hope they redid those seats, at least on the benches."

Jerry laughed, "Yeah I mean bright purple..."

"Purple? Jerry, those were not purple, those were eggplant. You heard the owner. I stopped down there once a few years back, they got a mural in, it is really nice. I'll have to show it to you."

She looked to Race, she wrote down, 'Found him?'

Race smiled darkly.

"Alright, I should go prepare, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jerry."

The two hung up.

Venus glared, "Okay, it'll be bait and switch tactics. Race, he's planning for me to drive there, I'm familiar with the area and am in driving distance, plus with the promise of my son being the next town over, it's ideal. Also, with the police patrolling for Jonny on the next town over, his guard will be lowered slightly if he bought my act. So here's the general plan, strike team style, you lead in, get my brother and then pick me up by the beginning and end of my little afternoon luncheon. I'll bring Hadji to drive and keep the pleasant surprise of an extra body so long as you're willing --bro?"

Hadji nodded.

"So we good?"

TK smirked, "Can I go too, Venus? I owe that bastard for giving me a gray hair!"

Venus laughed, "Yeah then I don't even want to see what you owe Jonny... Race?"

Race looked around. "Bennett's men will take their grounds, Korvin's men will take the root of the problem, you've worked with Korvin you know his style." He smirked at Venus and then laughed, "And you know he can chew you out the best of all of us if you step out of line." Venus scowled.

"I hate you- body." She glared at her arms. "It's not like I had a choice, hello... only female, sounds and looks like my mother apparently and COINCIDENTALLY I can act and the psycho who seems to have no qualms in drowning a LIVING boy is looking for a dead woman. Complaints... why?"

Benton massaged his eyebrow, "I'm glad you realize he is insane."

Venus turned to focus on him, "What do you mean?"

"And by the way, I am also impressed on your studies... if only Jonny would find the convenience in studying that hard the four of you would be well rounded academically. This 'Jerry' never meant anything to Rachel... if anything she felt bad for him and Rachel hated to feel pity. She liked to celebrate life. Jerry coincidentally liked to follow her around."

"Oh... I see where this is going. I'm bringing my mace."

Race looked at Venus. "Uh, stick to the easily concealed chemicals and weapons... no going medieval on his ass."

Venus stuck her tongue out at Race. "No fair."

"Anyhow, he followed her and had an imaginary life with her I'm sure, during the last few years of it Rachel and I had met, fallen in love in grad school and gotten married. He never posed any physical threat; he'd always been passive, so we just ignored it. When we moved he didn't follow. The most we had were strange phone calls every once in a while, they stopped four months before she died from unrelated events so I forgot about him, I had more important things to worry about." He sighed, "And now he's crossed a line, I don't know why. Do you think you can handle this... even if Korvin's men don't come in for an hour? Would you be able to ...for lack of a better term put the "BS" in Bachelor of Science?"

Venus laughed. "Would I ever... we're talking about biological physics. That's not even scratching the tip of the top of the iceberg. Hadji, TK and I need to work on our game plan though."

Hadji glanced over to her, "What do you mean by that?"

TK smiled happily. "I think she means I am coming."

Venus lowered her head in a half-felt nod, "That... and Uncle Phil has a knack for translocation stings. As we're going to be in a very crowded city we have to figure out a very private yet ready-accessible area that Korvin can set up."

Hadji put his fist to his hand in understanding, "And that this 'Jerry' will have no hesitation to following you to."

"Riiiiight." TK and Venus added, Venus winking while TK's skin grew cold as he realized just how deep in the rabbit-hole he was getting.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Jonny's eye slid open, he pushed his head up from his hand confused to say the least. 'Weren't my hands tied...?'

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

He forced himself off of the floor, his body felt as though it had been made of bags of sand and cement but at the same time, each time he took a step to slide forward and his arms swayed back his arms felt as though they dripped back into the floor melting and rejoining with it, making it near-impossible to push forward. He hardly noticed the pain in his shoulder, in his hand, but the pain of his dry throat stayed ever-present.

'So thirsty...'

'Where am I?'

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

'What's that sound... what's it counting...'

"Counting?" Jonny's eyes sobered and widened as he proceeded to scour the room for traces of any devices that could be 'accounted' for.

Attached to the door a cat clock ticked away, a block of plastique explosives behind it. Jonny sank to the floor.

"Damn it!" He slid his right hand over his face, splitting his middle and ring finger to peek at the bomb. 'When is it going to go off? Is it even going to go off...?'

He looked around the room. The only exit the door. He sighed and wrapped his hand across his waist.

'Wait or rush...Race had enough time to trace it... and they had to know something was up... right...? But how long was I out... and where am I now... and where am I compared to where the call was made?'

Tick.

Tick.

'Calm down... calm down... this guy... he feeds on fear... somehow it gets him off, I don't know but he loves it, but why would my mom ever... that's it! He'd do anything to control me- and mom... My mom never gave a shit about him! But he used to do this to... and now... he thinks sis is... and she's... oh shit, shit shit shit! Damn it I have to get out of here, but is this real or an illusion to control me...' He looked around the room.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

He glared at the cat clock, hatred glowing in his eyes, "3:30 AM..."

'...How could I get someone in here if they're outside? What am I wearing... do I have anything that I could use?'

Tick.

Tick.

Jonny walked toward the clock and sat in front of it, closing his eyes.

Tick.

Tick.

'Center of the blast has the least damage, right...? Please oh please oh please don't be a real time bomb... I don't know how deactivate a time-bomb and I sure as hell don't want to wind up as abstract art in this sick fuck's closet.'

Tick.

Slowly, but unwavering he reached his hand to the wiring around the cat's body.

Tick.

And squeezed his hand closed around it.

Tiiiiccck.

The ticking slowed, and his senses seemed to accelerate. He made a swift gesture pulling the device from the plastique explosives behind it. His heart pounding, his breathe racing, skin moist.

The cat, upon release from Jonny's hand let out a "Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow." He looked down at the clock, 4 AM.

He fell over and cried slightly looking at the ceiling. 'I have to get the hell out of here...' Clenching his now-nauseous stomach he turned to his side then rolled face down, pushing himself up with his hands and knees. The throbbing in his shoulders somehow numb with this newly acquired acuteness of senses.

Tick.

Tick.

He glared at the clock and threw it into the door. "IIE!"

His left hand rubbed his eye before dropping to his side numbly. Forcing himself to stand Jonny reached toward the door and pulled it open a crack.

'Unlocked...? Did he think the tactic would work for a long time... or are there more... or is this it... the hesitation...?' He slid out of the door and into the darker parts of the shadows.

Ring

"What?" Heatedly Jeremiah spoke into the phone.

"Sir, he's now exploring the perimeters just as you anticipated."

"Good. That place is a maze and not exactly kid-friendly. By time Dr. Quest's men get in he should be thoroughly lost which will give Rachel and I more time to talk."

"Understood sir. The rendezvous team is waiting on your signal." The connection crackled once before cutting out completely.

Jeremiah stepped inside the diner with a confident stride, turning his head once each way until spotting his quarry at a familiar spot.

He smiled once then proceeded to stride towards the booth. "It's been a long time Jerry." Venus said without turning around.

That reaction caused him to smile even larger. "I'm glad you were able to make it on such short notice."

Venus turned around slowly letting the full attention to his reactions as to how she swayed. "How could I refuse such a visit to you of all people? Sit down, sit down!" She noticed how his eyes darted down the length of her hair, a smirk tilting from his straightened, tight lips. "I thought you'd like it, I've been growing out my hair for the past six years. What do you think?"

"I always thought long hair would suit you better. I'm amazed at how young you look though, you're still as beautiful- if not more from when I last saw you."

She caused herself to blush at the compliment, "Always with the sweet-talk Jerry. Do you enjoy making me blush? I know I've missed hearing your voice, and you always seemed so determined, strong." She sighed once, "If only you could bottle that..."

Wantonly she laced in her actions and words to appear as an unhappy housewife.

He took her hands, "Why bottle something when you can have it all to your own-- you seem so ...split. Half of you seems so happy, yet the other half is on the verge of tears. Who's making you cry Rachel?"

Venus cast a teary-eyed look into his eyes, making another carefully planned step towards the distraction. "You know I could never be upset near you, you always read me so well. Jonny can do that too, maybe that's why he said I was dead... maybe I am... a little." She sighed again.

"That lousy husband could never keep you happy could he?"

She sighed, "He's far too materialistic... but, really I can't complain- he's provided Jonny with such a rich upbringing, cultures... worlds that normal children would never see."

"All the while keeping you locked inside no doubt." She smiled.

"I'd say it's eerie how easily you read me... but nothing about you could ever bring me any fear or discomfort." She let out a breathy sigh and turned her weary face into a fronted smile. "Jerry, did you bring those files?"

"Of... course I did. To tell the truth I'm surprised you haven't asked about your son yet."

She looked at him with a befuddled gaze, head cocked to the side, "Why would I need to? You've seldom if ever lied to me... and I know you'd never harm my son. ...I see, you didn't trust me so you didn't bring him..."

"No no! It's not that I didn't trust you-- but your husband you see... Jonny is in no danger at all now, but he isn't where we agreed, he's still in my custody, my men are just waiting for your husband's agents to gather him-- that way we could have more time together."

She nodded, "Alright. I understand, you thought he would monitor the calls... his paranoia hasn't mounted to that yet, to be honest... I don't know if they know where you operate out of. Maybe Race would... I seldom pay attention to Benton's work anymore."

A waiter came up to them, "House soup and a cappuccino please. And yourself Jerry?"

Jerry smiled, "Chicken gyro, and a large cherry cola... WITH a cherry in it."

Jerry pulled out the files, "I regret to cut the personal time short, but this is most ...pressing." He casually glanced down to her stomach only to quickly revisit her eyes before he thought she'd notice. "Our sonic excavation tools have one flaw, a fatal one... for our divers. The frequency breaks the glass shielding to their helmets and collapses the headpiece at 500 meters, not just drowning them, but the vacuum actually crushes them- the glass shards have been proving themselves difficult to retract from the dummies.

Venus nodded. "Have you thought of using a substitution for the helmets- rather than glass, and alternating the shapes? Is this only at 500 and lower or is this also on surface testing?"

He laid out the files on the glass, "We've tries it on the surface, the cracking is non-existent there. But anything within water 4°C shatters."

She nodded, "Possibly because of the sound refracting off the water—is it only in 4° or does 10° or 1° water have the same difficulties?"

"Immediately around the 4°C, also under any high-pressured water or pressure-changes from high to extremely low."

She nodded, "It's how the sound is retracting against the water, it's refracted toward the diver and breaks the glass. Does your design have a directional shielding? And again, have you attempted alternatives to glass? Something with roughly the same strength but less brittle?"

"We haven't found a plastic capable at the pressure."

"Have you tried hybrids? Shielding the top level with something clear that also filters out the sonic waves and then have a cushion zone followed by glass?"

He glanced at the schematic she traced out, "The pressure might crush the first level, which would then either shatter the glass or give the diver the bins if the glass even holds.

"Not necessarily, you don't have to cushion it with air, maybe a gel?"

Jeremiah nodded, "That sounds like it could work, in theory..." He put it to the side.

"You already knew that, didn't you?" Venus looked at his hands. "What else was it Jerry, why did you really summon me here?"

"Think of this as active recruiting. Rachel, I want you to join me. You're an innovator, clever, beautiful... I want you working with me, the one 'Quest' really worth all the hype. Say you'll join?"

She lowered her head with a slight smile, "I have no real plans to leave my family, nor to mourn their deaths so I should ask you in all fairness- is this a proposition of partnership or courtship?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

She stood from the table, leaving a roll of money for the check. "To the ends of the earth and borders of the stars. But would you do the same for me?"

"To the grave."

He gave her a questioning look. "When I said that I had no idea that you'd be so literal about it."

Venus smiled, "Don't you think this is the perfect place for old lives to die?"

"I never knew you to be such a poet."

Venus flipped her hair to the side, a small breeze catching it around her face. "Maybe that's because you never knew me."

Jeremiah's eyes darkened. "I don't understand that implication Rachel."

"Oh but I think you will. Rachel is dead. She's been dead for six years, but even then I don't think you ever really knew her."

He gritted his teeth, "Than how are you standing before me?"

Venus smiled dangerously, closing the gap between their bodies, "Didn't she ever tell you she had a daughter as well as a son?"

Jeremiah laughed, "That explains how you're so much younger looking. Perhaps she realized you'd replace her. Maybe she was afraid of that, but do you really think I had no knowledge of this forgery?"

Venus let her eyes flash with an eager shimmer, "As long as the facades have been denounced, let's discuss business per usual."

"Oh, but there is just... one more thing we should clarify."

The blonde's eyebrow arched, "Oh? And that is...?"

He snapped his middle finger with his thumb, a small militia poured around them, taking with them a captive audience- Hadji and TK. "I found a few strays along the way, I thought they might belong to you."

Venus laughed, "I suppose that wouldn't be too difficult with the publicity Hadji gets. I told you to act inconspicuous."

He tilted his face, feigning regret. "How was I to know Boston had no sultans?"

Venus scoffed, "Common sense... and your excuse TK? What, did you just feel like trying on my careless brother's shoes?"

TK smiled, "You think I'm as good as Jonny?"

She gave him a dangerous look, "At getting Hadji into trouble? Oh you're racking up the points to prove a danger to Jonny's high-score. Now you only have to do this every other week for the rest of your life."

TK made a dirty face at Venus sticking out his tongue.

Jeremiah cleared his throat, "Well, then, so long as we're all acquainted may we please resume some decorum and get back to business?"

"And that would be what, Jerry? What do you really want besides my brother running through your bloody little lab?"

"You still haven't figured it out, have you? Well let me help you do the math- Jonny, Dr. Quest, and Race are in my labs, as is their security forces, and you remaining here also prove that Dr. Quest's lab has gone unguarded. So not only do I have the opportunity to collect my newest teammate but I can also do some quick shopping for ground-breaking equipment courtesy of QE."

Venus laughed, "That is funny. You instructing me on math—but I have two things you apparently didn't count on. Why did you come here for live interaction? You don't really seem to know our record for someone keeping tabs on us... because for starters- there aren't five of us, there's six."

Jeremiah pointed a gesture to TK, "By my count we're even."

"Yeah, if TK was Race's daughter. Oh, and that six is just limits to traveling groups. See now, by my calculations there are approximately four people you neglected who are still ever-present in the Quest Compound... three of them are trained federal agents."

His eyes widened though he was quick to regain his composure. "Even if I don't gain your labs I still have your presence here... so what's that other surprise? Have a wire on you? A gun? There are twenty of us, and three of you."

Venus laughed, "Oh this is funny. I have a riddle for you. What's black, bloody and blue," she waved her hand around dramatically, "and scared all over?"

His eyes narrowed as he saw the beginning of a barrel face his forehead.

"Now here's my next riddle- how many men can I kill by the time your body hits ground- and how many of your men are paid enough AND loyal enough to find out?"

TK laughed, hitting his knee, "I say five- but that could just be because fifteen of the others ran away."

A rigid gust of cool yet humid air blew past him- leaving his dorsal side with a chill, and mind with an ominous feeling.

'What am I missing...? Why would they set that trap and then nothing else?' He wandered down a long corridor. He kept tucked into the shadows as much as possible, and, given the darkened state of the hallway it was quite easy.

The hallway bent into two, the division leading one path slightly up and another sharply down. Jonny found out just how sharply down it tilted after his foot misjudged the floor's angle. He tumbled down the slope, his ankle making a distinctive yet faint sound of cracking. Upon a sensitive examination Jonny diagnosed the ankle as sprained- badly- and swollen worse.

He leaned back into the slope. His arms were becoming heavy again.

That was right before another crunching sound, parallel if not identical to the predecessor. 'What...is going on?'

After a slightly louder crackling sound occurred in the near-silent valley, a vaguely familiar noise filtered over his breathing.

At very beginnings it was a gentle, almost relaxing static sound, then without warning it broke into a fully tangible and recognizable sound... running water- and lots of it. That tangibility became even more present when his back and hand became caked in the cool fluid.

Jonny's eyes shot wide in sudden realization; the water was flowing downward and he was at the low point. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. 'Don't freak Quest... water comes down, I float up... this isn't that bad of a scenario...'

Upon cue of the famous-last-words the floor below him dropped out into a trapdoor, the door immediately swinging 90% shut after Jonny landed roughly at the bottom of the dark pit. He hissed as he hit the ground... or at least he thought he did. And by thought he did he meant both hitting ground and hissing... but small inconsistencies reminded him that ground tends not to be soft, dry, and squishy, along side with this eerie train of thoughts was that he may have let out a sharp hiss—but he had since then reigned in his breathing and yet the hissing still continued, even as he inhaled.

Another thing that bothered him about this thought- the ground usually isn't crunchy while trying to force oneself up to a quasy-sitting position. Jonny's eyes narrowed as one of his hands returned slightly slimy. His eyes widened when he felt the rather distinctive feeling and sight of something crawling over his hand.

Jonny shrilled upon sight of the large-in-perspective lump quickly raced over his leg, the hisses never tapering.

'Please oh please oh please oh please don't let it be that...' Jonny flinched his eyes closed as he reached his hand into a rather noisy pile surrounding the base of his left hand. He squashed the moving entity in his hand until he was pleased with its hopefully-permanent stillness. He drew his hand close to his face and opened the hand, concentrating on the blur in front of his eyes. The slightly-lumpy thing fluttered in his hand and scurried out of his grasp. Jonny screamed upon the sound emerging from it, hissing. That was when it hit him, those long waggling lines; the small, hard lumps in the beginning of the... body? ...and then the soft feeling after the crunch, just like an exoskeleton.

"EW! ROACHES! EW EWW EW!" He began to dry heave as he wiped his hands in vane on the sides of his legs trying to get the sticky feeling off of them.

Drops of water soon joined the sounds he heard reminding him of his predicament. The blonde's eyes shot wide as the swarm of lumps began to rise with the height of the water. He froze up entirely save for the tremble in his lower lip, his pupils shrank as the roaches rose from ground level to an inch higher, then another and then another until finally reaching his waist as he sat there. His gaze shot upward, making hasty measurements to see if he had a window of escape.

'I could fit through it... but then what? I'd have to wait for it to reach the top... and by then... they'd be up there... and then...' Jonny dry heaved another set of times. His eyes quivered at the notion as one of the Madagascar hissing roaches ran up his shoulder for somewhere drier to perch. Jonny quickly smacked it away only for a second and third to replace it. A fourth took its chances to run up his shoulder and into his nested hair. Upon the feeling of something in his hair the boy's hand went into a frenzy of swiping and rubbing of his hair, shoulders, neck and face, hyperventilating shallower and shorter with each motion.

The water rose to the bottom of his rib cage. He restarted his repetitions of swats across his skin adding in a shrill scream hoping someone – anyone would hear and attempt to save him- or at least relocate him.

Race spun 180° into the hallway, clearing it as he and a team of men moved down towards the next corridor.

"Where the hell is everybody?" He whispered in exasperation.

One of the field agents behind him retorted, "Where they are isn't what's worrying me... it's how many will come out at once."

The white-haired guardian grit his teeth. "I'm beginning to get a little pissed off about the 'mole people' here. Henison- let's get some lights in here."

Henison smirked, the green-haired agent took out a searchlight, "I love interior decorating so much..." He blared the lights down the main hallway. "Oh those drapes are horrible... and that wall- do you think it's a support wall? Either way... it has to GO!"

Using a well-placed dab of plastique explosives the green-haired man took down three sets of walls –natural light bleeding in from every opening made.

"IIE!"

Race's ears honed to the distant sound within seconds after the blast.

The sound faded back into silence. "That was him."

Race nodded, "Yeah... it sounded like an echo though."

Henison perked his eyebrow as the others stood still, "Any idea how we get to him without giving up our location?"

Race shook his head in frustration, "Panning out and keeping in touch through the headsets... that's the only thing we can do."

"You know, it's rude to leave one hanging..."

Venus blinked momentarily, 'He really is off his rocker...'

"You seem to know an awful lot about me and I don't even get your name? Hardly seems fair."

She glared at his snaking hand; "I recommend that if you want to keep that hand you should keep it in plain sight- and out of my gun's sights."

"Harsh." Jerry's lip curled up. "Everything you say makes me more thirsty about you... what's your name? Is that really so hard to answer?"

"No, but I'm still not going to tell you. Does that make you angry?" His eyes twitched, "When someone refuses you? Doesn't give you even a taste of what you want...?"

TK laced his hands around his head, "And then there was one... well, Mr. Aufreig it seems all of your henchmen fancy your retirement plan over their life-insurance policies. Man it has to suck to be in your position."

Venus glanced up at TK coolly before returning a bitter stare, "You. Don't taunt the prisoner... it's my job to make the head-case squirm... I have years of practice."

Hadji let his lips rise in a corner, "On the boys...?"

Venus let out a slow, sultry laugh leaving the air heavy behind her, "They wish! No, no I have the gift- nay fortune of working around the 8th amendment."

Her eyes flashed. "Try it. I just wonder if I'll use my entire clip before you drop. No- actually I think my curiosity lies in what pieces of you the paramedics will try to resuscitate... and how many garbage bags the remnants will need to fit into. After all, I believe it is important to clean up the trash- and that is ALL you are. So... Jerry, please do, try it. I haven't had the pleasure of shooting a person in weeks. I might even be rusty, that is- unless you're too cowardly to face death."

Jeremiah raised his hands skyward again; he snapped his left wrist pulling a pistol up from his sleeves in the gesture.

Venus turned to face TK as she dropped three rounds into the man, one in each shoulder and another in his right leg.

"Tsk, tsk... Jerry. I thought you'd realize you had no shot in hell at beating me, in anything. Ever. It's a shame you aren't as smart as all those papers and interviews say you are." She drew the gun to his forehead.

"Bang."

She holstered her weapon with speed only a marksman could manage.

His eyes shrank into themselves leaving two narrow black pinpricks in a sea of white, bulging eyes. 'Bang...' He felt his heart racing, '...Bang.' He felt his breath lump in his throat, 'Bang.'

A trail of warm liquid marred the center of his thigh and crotch, TK gagging at the sight.

"Dude no way! He just pissed himself!"

Venus gave TK a dark look at returned her focus to the distant road. "Of course he did, the coward just figured out I killed him."

Hadji gave his sister an annoyed look. "Funny, his wounds do not seem lethal and his bleeding also appears controlled."

The blond girl let a dark smirk raise in her darkening eyes, a sparkle gleaming in the corners, "Oh, it's controlled alright. He realizes he has just been made to be controlled- and not by himself. He's finally been dethroned, and that seems to be too much for the coward." She mimicked Hadji's tone and word-choice as if to emphasize her mood. "No one outplays me. Ever."

"EW ROACHES! EW EWW EW!"

"I think we're getting closer..."

Race signaled with one nod. "Much closer... but this place is a labyrinth..."

"Do you think he's alright?"

A set of red-adorned shoulders slumped, "I hope so... but ...you heard it Benton, didn't you? That wasn't a normal scream."

Henison shot his team leader a strange look, "Oh really? Sounded full of uncertainty and fear, now I might only be five years into the business... but I can only think of three screams- a happy, playful one- the kind my boss does when he sees my collateral/damages report, and the 'I'm gonna die holy shit I'm gonna die' scared one. I dunno about you, but I don't think the first two screams fit the occasion..."

He rubbed his forehead, "You're right. Five years of experience has shown me, a twenty year vet, the light."

"Really?" Henison's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, really. They really shouldn't let you guys speak until you're at least smart enough to shut up around your mark's family and immediate friends. Dumb ass. I swear Bennett's going lax on you new--"

A shrill scream cut through the air.

"That sounds close! Come on, follow the sound ...quick before it cuts out!"

He swayed his arms in the water, his shoulders protruded from the water as he continued to stroke. He tried to keep his breathing steady even as the roaches came closer and then were pushed back- all the while the ceiling only continued to get nearer to him.

He took in another deep breath to let out a longer scream, his voice growing hoarse and vision foggy. He kicked with his ankle instinctively, a wave of pain washed over him quickly snapping him to full alert if only for the moment.

The ceiling now mere inches from the top of his head Jonny pressed his palms into the stone and kept his mouth as high up as possible, he continued to kick to propel himself or at least keep him close enough to the water's surface. The water now only four inches from the stone top, Jonny leaned his face upward to allow for an airway between the pocket and his lungs.

As a wave of the roaches hit the side of his face and mouth Jonny began to choke and hack. He pushed himself under with his palms, using his arms to paddle across the top, the ripples sending most of the roaches towards the corners. Kicking his feet upward he stole another breath, accompanying the breath with a glance. He pressed his palms into the stone and used them to walk towards an opening, the water now a quarter-inch from the ceiling. He pressed his nose into the stone and inhaled deeply, several of the insects swished into his cheeks. Quickly he moved towards the opening and attempted to hoist himself up.

At each claw-full his hands slid down, flakes of the stone hitting the water as he scrambled to find something to latch on in the thin opening that he could use to help hoist himself up.

As his arms began to flail and legs gave out he let out another gurgled scream. As he reached his hand to fish for a surface to grab his hand came across a warm patch. He gripped it tightly and in return the warm patch gripped back. He forced his other hand up, another warm surface wrapping around his wrist. He felt a heavy tug as he was pulled from the watery tomb below and into a familiar face.

Jonny blinked wearily at first until regaining his bearings.

"Come on kiddo, we have to get you out of here..."

The sound of a voice being cleared brought their attention to a row of twelve men, two recognizable as Race's men- each in custody of the remaining group.

"Damn..."

Henison swore, "I told you how many that would come out at once was a bigger fear!"

Race narrowed his eyes. "What do you hope to accomplish, eh? Your boss is going to jail and the building is in lock-down. You don't want to raise this to the next level..."

One of the men cracked his neck, "Like we're going to trust your sources. Oh, hey kid, did you like your swim? How about your room? You should see what we have planned for your dinner."

Jonny doubled over, pain mounting alongside his chest and throat.

"Oh that is... unless you spoiled your dinner- maybe you were just thirsty, I hope you like lye-flavor."

The blond collapsed into Race's shoulder, he whispered a fast, "Play along."

"Jonny!" Race glared and quickly whispered, "Don't you dare... not if it's what I'm thinking..."

His hand quickly drew one of Race's extra pistols, several rounds flying into the thick of the enemy until only four men remained in the row, the two captured agents quickly regaining their honor with a few judo chops against the shoulders and diaphragms of their captors. Jonny forced himself to stand on his one foot still pressing his right arm into Race's shoulder to balance out the weight.

Race reclaimed his pistol. "Reckless, Jonny... and sloppy. Your dad would have flipped if he had seen that- or heard about it, shame he won't ever, no?"

Jonny laughed. "No."

His eyes turned seriously, "And to the smart-ass who thought I'd poison myself with the lye- guess what not only is my dad a rocket scientist to the umpteenth POWER but I also know how to identify strong bases and even if I didn't have a chemistry background I've seen Fight Club 108 times you fucking jack ass!"

Race rose an eyebrow as Jonny let a few swears past his typically restrained vocabulary.

"I sprained my ankle... they had me in a room with a bomb... roaches were all over me... and they tried to drown me twice. Don't give me that look Race." Jonny sighed as he glared at the antagonist on the ground.

"I didn't say anything... I understand completely... I just want you to remember back when I watched you kids and all those times you made fun of me for saying 'damn' and to eat those words- and chew them well."

Jonny narrowed his eyes, he took his arm off of Race causing the white-haired man to give him a look as he hobbled over towards the incline. "I just want to go home... that or a shooting gallery or somewhere I can do something stress-relieving like screaming... except not as painful on my throat."

The white-haired man nodded, "Sure thing kiddo..."

"And Race...?"

"Yeah Jonny?"

"Where is TK?"

A vein bulged in Race's forehead, "Probably followed Hadji and Venus... I think you've hung out with him too much- you're starting to rub off... and I don't think the girls want to move quite yet..."

Jonny gave him a worried look, "Why would we move away from the compound?"

Race laughed nervously, "Well... if the lynch mob didn't get us the over-all shunning would."

The blond shook his hair, "Do you still have TK's luggage? I think he actually had some anti-bacterial nuke-powered soap... and a pair of pants and a shirt I could borrow 'til we get back at very least."

He smirked dryly, "Didn't you make fun of TK for being overly prepared?"

Jonny swore under his breath, "Well I didn't see him whip out a tracking device, sonar, an air tank, mini-boat or anything that could have prevented all this- did you?"

Fin


End file.
